Magus
by Dinast2016
Summary: no summary


h3 class="post-title entry-title" style="margin: 0px; position: relative; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 22px; line-height: normal; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; color: #444444;"Warlock of the Magus World - Volumen 1 - Capítulo 1/h3  
div class="post-header" style="line-height: 1.6; margin: 0px 0px 1em; color: #666666; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div id="post-body-3452114824940651198" class="post-body entry-content" style="width: 726px; position: relative; line-height: 1.4; color: #666666; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
div style="text-align: justify;"br /  
h2 style="margin: 0px -15px; position: relative; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 14px; line-height: normal; color: #444444; padding: 0.6em 15px 0.5em; border-bottom: 1px solid transparent;"span style="font-size: large;"Capítulo 1: Reencarnación/span/h2  
br /"Mi cabeza en verdad duele…"br /br /Este fue el primer pensamiento de Fang Ming al despertar. Se sentía como si hubieran cortado su cabeza, doliendo tan fuerte que pareciera como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de /br /La escena enfrente de él parecía que estuviera montado en un carruaje de caballos. Su cuerpo continuó saltando de arriba abajo entre los movimientos del carruaje, impactando en su herida. Era demasiado doloroso que Fang Ming tenía que aspirar en varias respiraciones /a name="more"/abr /Abrió sus ojos, estudiando sus /br /Lo que llenó su campo de visión eran paredes formadas de tablones ahuecados. También había algunos jóvenes rubios con ojos azules sentados alrededor de él con sus ojos cerrados, descansando. No obstante, nadie miró hacia su direcció /br /Al parecer estaba acostado en el suelo. Sintiendo el suelo frio-hielo bajo él, Fang Ming sabía que su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar estar acostado por más tiempo, o probablemente atraparía un resfriado. Apresuradamente luchó en /br /En ese momento, sintió un dolor agudo a través de su /br /El dolor llegó de repente, y trajo con él muchas extrañas memorias. Los ojos de Fang Ming se pusieron blancos mientras se /br /"¡Hola! ¡Leylin! Despierta…"br /br /Fang Ming escuchó este sonido en su aturdimiento, y no pudo evitar abrir sus /br /"¿Es una reencarnación?" Fang Ming recordaba muy claramente que la última cosa que había visto eran las deslumbrantes llamas que habían emergido de la explosión del reactor de energí /br /Era imposible sobrevivir a tal explosión sin ningún método de autoprotecció /br /Además, en el planeta que él existía, tal estilo de carruaje y tablones de madera eran considerados como cosas /br /Después de reorganizar las nuevas memorias en su mente, Fang Ming ganó algo de compresión sobre su cuerpo y este /br /Este era un mundo similar a la Edad Media Europea. Una misteriosa fuerza también existí /br /Su cuerpo actual era originalmente de alguien llamado Leylin Farlier, un hijo de un noble menor. Ya que había sido probado que tenía el don para convertirse en un Mago, su padre, el Vizconde John Farlier, había tirado de las cuerdas para permitirle a él convertirse en Mago Aprendiz. En ese momento, él estaba en el carruaje de caballos viajando hacia una academia de /br /Vio que él único quien lo despertó era un alto, hombre /br /Él tenía cejas gruesas y ojos grandes, una grande y nariz recta, y un espumoso cabello dorado. A pesar que su cara era de alguna manera joven y tierna, su cuerpo era grueso y muy musculoso, viéndose extremadamente /br /Al ver que Fang Ming había despertado, el chico río contentamente. "Haha… Leylin, finalmente despertaste. Si hubieras despertado incluso unos pocos minutos más tarde, probablemente no habrías sido capaz de hacerlo para la comida. ¡Asumo que no quieres morir de hambre!"br /br /Fang Ming bajó sus ojos. Después de algunos pensamientos, averiguó la identidad de esta /br /"¡Gracias George!"br /br /El joven quien estaba junto con él y se dirigía hacia la academia de magos, había probado ser dotado para ser un Magi. Este George era un hijo legítimo de un Conde, y también era uno de los hijos favoritos de este. Con el fin de permitirle a George entrar a la academia de magos, el Conde había gastado muchos recursos y tirado de las /br /"¿Un conde?" Fang Ming pensó en sus /br /Él recordó el cuerpo de su padre actual, el Vizconde John Farlier, quien sostenía unas propiedades del mismo tamaño de una ciudad de su vida previa, con miles de soldados bajo su mando. En este mundo, el ranking de nobles estaba inevitablemente ligado a la fuerza personal. Ya que el padre de George era un conde, sus propiedades eran probablemente del tamaño de muchas ciudades, y sus ingresos anuales probablemente eran de unos pocos de miles de monedas de oro. Con tales finanzas y poder a su disposición, aún tenía que tomar algo de esfuerzo con el fin de enviar a George a la academia de magos. Fang Ming no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hizo su padre para manejárselas de hacer lo mismo que é /br /Mientras que Fang Ming reflexionaba esa pregunta, otro dolor agudo destelló a través de su cabeza, causando que otra escena apareciera en su ojo /br /Era una habitación oscura, con viejas estanterías revestidas de moho a los lados, lleno de un aire antiguo. Los alrededores estaban llenos de /br /Bajo una débil luz, John Farlier le pasó solemnemente un anillo a Leylin, diciendo: "Querido Leylin, este es un tesoro hereditario de la Familia Farlier, una promesa de un mago. Esa vez, mi abuelo había ayudado a un mago herido, quien de regreso le había dado a mi abuelo este anillo, prometiéndole que si uno de sus descendiente tenía el don de ser un mago, podía usar este anillo y entrar a la academia de magos, ¡Gratis! Ahora, te lo estoy dando a ti, en espera que puedas ser el Orgullo de la Familia Farlier, y sostener nuestro legado…"br /br /¡El anillo!br /br /Los ojos de Fang Ming se abrieron, y su mano derecha involuntariamente fue hacia su /br /Bajo sus ropas, podía sentir el tacto sólido, como un anillo de /br /Soltando un pesado suspiro de alivio en su corazón, pensó para sí mismo: ¡Suerte! No estoy seguro si esos chicos no lo reconocieron como un tesoro, o tal vez hay alguna restricción. De cualquier manera, ¡Tengo suerte que esto no fuera arrebatado de mí!br /br /Como un científico en su anterior vida, Fang Ming era extremadamente curioso e interesado en esta misteriosa fuerza, llenó de deseo en investigar más sobre /br /Además, no quería regresar a casa debido a que había perdido tan importante prueba de /br /A pesar que había tomado este cuerpo y aceptado estas memorias, aún era muy diferente del Leylin original. ¡Para los miembros de su familia quienes habían gastado años con él, fácilmente serían capaces de notar la diferencia! Si se equivocaban y creían que estaba poseído por el demonio y tal vez le rogaban a uno de esos misteriosos magos que lo investigaran, tal vez sería descubierto…br /br /Sin embargo, si podía entrar en una academia de magos, probablemente no regresará a casa por al menos muchos años. Por ese tiempo, si había algunos cambios en su comportamiento, sería considerado normal. Además, al ser un mago, es probablemente normal ser extraño y excéntrico; ¡Si estuviera actuando de la misma forma que el Leylin del pasado, también sería considerado extraño!br /br /Justo mientras estaba en un pensamiento profundo, un par de fuertes manos repentinamente asistió su /br /"¿Sobre qué estás pensando?" Preguntó /br /"¡Na… nada!" Fang Ming rápidamente agitó su cabeza, luego, apretó su cabeza de nuevo, ya que el dolor aún persistí /br /Repentinamente giró su cabeza y miró a George, causando que el corazón de George fuera atrapado repentinamente, como si estuviera siendo mirado por una serpiente /br /"Queridísimo George, ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano, y me dejaste acostado en el suelo así por tanto tiempo?" Fang Ming giró sus ojos y preguntó.br /br /"¡Heh Heh! ¡Vi que estabas teniendo una buena siesta, y pensé que te gustaba estar así!" George agarró su cabeza avergonzado. No obstante, sus ojos brillaban con /br /Bajo la mirada asesina de Fang Ming, finalmente levantó sus manos en arrepentimiento: "¡Bien! ¡Bien! Quien pidió que ofendieras a mi Diosa. Ofenderla aún está bien, como hermano, no soy una persona así de pequeña. ¡Alas, todo el carruaje ahora te está tratando como un enemigo, y no quería ser aislado también!"br /br /"¿Ofender? ¿Diosa?" Fang Ming se rascó la cabeza, hasta repentinamente recordar el por qué fue /br /Era una chica llamada Bessita. Aunque sólo tenía 15 años, su cuerpo ya estaba desarrollado y voluptuoso, además, sus grandes ojos llorosos, eran un gran atractivo para el lujurioso /br /El original Leylin no era un caballero. Había perdido su virginidad a la edad de los 12, y después de eso, había seducido o forzado su camino con muchas otras, ¡Y hasta ahora había dormido con más de 100 mujeres!br /br /Él había sido conocido como el Azote de la cartera de su padre. Ya que Fang Ming terminó de explorar sus memorias, movió sus ojos de nuevo con desdén. No es de extrañar que este cuerpo fuera tan débil y frágil, ¡Y no sólo era debido a las heridas!br /br /Recordando, era claro que Leylin había sido usado para causar problemas en su propio territorio, y no había sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo cuando vio a /br /La primera, de las pocas veces, aún era bastante normal; coquetear y hacer pases. Cerca del fin, había comenzado a resolverlo por medios violentos. Cuando Fang Ming vio esas memorias, no pudo evitar etiquetar al original como un /br /¡Esa Bessita es una princesa de un país pequeño! Y Leylin aún quiso violarla. ¿Es que su cerebro está lleno de goma? ¡Sheesh!br /br /Lo que sucedió después de esto era evidente. Leylin se le fue enseñado salvajes lecciones por el grupo de 'Guardianes de la Flor', actualmente había muerto debido a los golpes, los cuales eventualmente beneficiaron a Fang /br /¡Heh! ¡Heh! Esta Bessita, al parecer ella no es tan simple como pensé, ¡Qué intrigante! Fang Ming dio una risa fría mientras pensaba /br /¡Bien! No importa que, ya que he tomado el control de tu cuerpo, si tengo la oportunidad, ¡Tomaré venganza por ti! ¡Ya que ahora, soy Leylin Farlier!br /br /Fang Ming juró en su corazó /br /En la memoria de Leylin, no había visto signos de asiáticos, no había escuchado nada sobre China. En este nuevo estilo de mundo Occidental, si el usaba su propio nombre chino, ¡Sería demasiado peligroso!br /br /Cuando miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que no había más nadie en su visión dentro del espacioso carruaje. No era de extrañar por qué George lo había /br /"No importa que, ¡Aún tengo que agradecerte! George, ¿Tienes alguna medicina?" Fang Ming se levantó y estiro su cuerpo. A pesar que aún le dolía en algunos lugares, no le impedía hacer movimientos, y la herida trasera de su cabeza ya se había vuelto una /br /"Heh heh… ¡Sabía que necesitarías esto!" George reía mientras le pasaba una pequeña botella, "Este es un producto secreto de mi familia. Escuche que usualmente se usa durante el entrenamiento de Caballeros, ¡Y es extremadamente efectiva contra dolores corporales!"br /br /Mientras George hablaba, miró furtivamente sus alrededores: "¡De acuerdo! La cena ya casi está. Voy allí primero, deberías aplicarte la medicina rápidamente y apresurarte también. ¡Recuerda, no le digas a nadie acerca de nuestra amistad!"br /br /¡Después de terminar de hablar, corrió tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento!br /br /Mirando la figura de George desaparecer a la distancia, Leylin no pudo evitar masajear su frente. Al parecer este Leylin había despertado el avispero. ¿Era un gran trato? En las memorias de Leylin, parecía que este mundo, las relaciones sexuales eran bastantes abiertas…br /br /En este punto, no podía hacer nada más que remediar la situación. Rápidamente se quitó las ropas, y se aplicó la medicina en todas las heridas de su /br /"Hiss… Este maldito George. ¿No pudo ayudarme a aplicarme la medicina antes de irse?" Leylin tomó varios respiros agudos mientras aplicaba la /br /La medicina era extremadamente efectiva. Tan pronto como la aplicó, había una sensación refrescante y el dolor se desvaneció.br /br /Después de tratar todas las heridas de su cuerpo, Leylin se colocó las ropas y abrió la puerta del /br /¡Whoosh!br /br /Una brisa gentil sopló a través, y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, pintando todo su alrededor con un matiz /br /"¡No importa que, se siente muy bien estar vivo!"br /br /Los ojos de Leylin se humedecieron mientras /br /Mirando los alrededores, notó varios grandes carruajes formando un circulo para hacer un sitio de campamento temporal, con una inmensa fogata en el /br /Había muchos jóvenes alrededor del fuego, sentados y descansando en esteras de telas acostados en el suelo, riendo y jugando los unos con los otros, mientras comían pan en ambas /br /Leylin caminó hacia la mesa en donde había bastantes pedazos de pan y jugo. De acuerdo con sus memorias, aquí era en donde la comida era /br /Cuando se acercó al área, vio que había pocas personas haciendo fila. Ya que marcaron a Leylin, ellos lo miraron abajo con una mirada de /br /A pesar que Leylin pensaba de él mismo como insensible, aún encontró de alguna manera difícil de /br /Inmóvil, no se fue. No importa que, todavía tenía que /br /"¡Apresúrense!" Una voz ronca resonó.br /br /"¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡Señorita Angelia!" Un frenético chico rápidamente se disculpó y tomó la comida antes de /br /[¡Beep! ¡Aleta de Peligro! ¡Alerta de Peligro!]br /br /[Estás extremadamente cerca de la fuente de peligro]br /br /[Recomendación: ¡El anfitrión debería estar lejos por al menos 1000 metros!]/div  
/div


End file.
